


Bros Being Bros II: The Bro-ppening

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [26]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Hurk swears this isn’t gay. Sharky has some doubts. **I repeat, there is NO INCEST here.**





	Bros Being Bros II: The Bro-ppening

“Is this gay?”  
  
“This is so totally not gay. That’d be weird, dude- us being cousins and all that, that’d be like incest, bro. We are just two cousins sitting on a couch, engaging in some fine-ass por-nog-ra-phy, and getting our rocks off to it. Ain’t nothing incestuous to it. And if there were I wouldn’t be doing it, because I ain’t gonna do anything to piss off my monkey god whose art sits in heaven.”  
  
“Think you mean _who art in heaven,_ bro.”  
  
“That’s just bad grammar, little cousin.”  
  
“A’right.”  
  
(Silence. The faint sound of slick skin-on-skin.)  
  
“I’m just sayin’, you having one arm around my shoulders when you’ve got your other on your dick makes it feel kinda gay.”  
  
“It ain’t gay, Sharky.”  
  
“Incestuous, then.”  
  
“Maybe it wouldn’t be if you focused more on your dick than you did me, dude.”  
  
“Damn, never mind. Talkin’ to you’s complicated.”  
  
“No kidding. I’m a pretty smart dude, little cousin.”  
   
-End


End file.
